Lets Play The Blame Game
by xLou26
Summary: Stu has some making up to do on Christmas Eve, but just how far will he go to please his disheartened fiance Katie? Wade Barrett/OC. Written for DefinitelyProbablyMaybe


_**Let's Play The Blame Game**_

Tension could be cut with a knife; Stu looked across at the woman who was furiously tapping her foot on the tiled floor. Her arms across her chest, eyes narrow staring daggers into him.

"Katie, how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" He ran a large hand over his face, "This isn't my fault."

Katie sighed, she knew it wasn't but she couldn't help feeling pissed and upset at the same time. Katie and Stu had been engaged for 6 months, together on and off for 5 years. They had met whilst Stu had been wrestling in London and Katie had just graduated with honours in Journalism. She had desperately been trying to get home after a long day; he was late to the show he was wrestling at. They had fought over a taxi in the pouring rain; Stu quickly learned how feisty she was after she hit him with her handbag whilst he tried to get into the taxi. After some more arguing, they decided to share the taxi at which point Stu managed to sweet talk her into coming to the show then took her out for drinks afterwards. She had stuck with him whilst he tried to pursue his dream. He had left her in London when he got signed with WWE at OVW. Their long distance relationship was strained, but when Stu asked her to move to Tampa with him, she didn't hesitate for one second.

She looked at her soon to be husband staring back through his emerald green orbs. Their trip to the UK to see family had once again been cancelled due to Stu's work.

"Okay." She didn't have anything else to say, she turned to walk out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She reached the tall archway to the living room when she felt Stu's hand on her shoulder, stopping any further movements.

His arms slipped around her slim wait before she could get away, he buried his face in her long honey brown hair, "It's Christmas Eve, please don't be mad." His low voice rumbled and he pulled her tight against him.

She stared at the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room; the warm white lights bouncing off the red and gold baubles. They had decorated the tree together, only being 5'7" it was useful having a 6'5" fiancé that could reach places she couldn't. She turned around in his arms, "I'm not mad, I'm just upset."

"I know and I'll make it up to you. I promise." His large hands cupped her face as he rained kisses over her.

"How?" He stopped kissing her to stare into her hazel eyes; he hadn't thought that far yet.

"Errr.." He didn't know what to say, she raised an eyebrow at him. Maybe she could have some fun with this.

"You could get on your knees and tell me you're sorry." She pushed herself away from him, her small hands against his wide chest. She crossed her arms under her bust, not once taking her eyes off him

He eyed her suspiciously and held his arms out to the side, "You're joking right?" She shook her head and raised an eyebrow. She wondered what he would do, his firm stare made her heart race. Even after all these years, he still made her tingle with anticipation. She loved to play this game with him, seeing how far she could push him. He was a boss; in everything he did he took charge not letting anyone stand in his way. Every now and then, Katie would try and get the upper hand. Relishing in the fact she was the only woman who would ever have him.

She watched him drop to one knee; a smile crept onto her face. The last time she captured this image in her head he was holding a 4 karat diamond ring, "I'm sorry." His face searched hers for approval; Katie had to bite back a smirk.

"I said knees." She pointed to the floor, and then crossed her arms again. She held her breath, half expecting him to pounce on her, rip off her clothes and ravish her body. He liked to do that, he loved to have her breathless and needy.

He ran his tongue across his bottom teeth then dropped his other knee to the floor, reiterating his words "I'm sorry."

"Much better." Her voice dripped with delight, she walked towards him and his large hands moved to grip her behind. He moved one hand to her shirt, lifting it up slightly to press kisses along her taught stomach and hip. Her hands slipped through his jet black hair, her nails scraping his skin slightly. Before he could work any of her clothes off, she tipped his head back and kissed him roughly, taking advantage of his vulnerable position. Their tongues danced for dominance, he won. In one swift movement he stood up, she moaned as one hand slipped into her hair and the other held her chin. She felt the devastating kiss deep in her soul where only Stu could reach. And once again he'd flipped the switch, he was running the show.

She moaned as his lips left hers, only so he could grip the bottom of her shirt to pull it over her head; discarded on the floor behind him. He attacked her lips again, gently sucking on her bottom lip. She needed to feel him, to run her hands over his tanned skin. That's exactly what she did, his skin was warm, and the firm muscle underneath set like stone. She looked up into his face to see his trademark smirk, though his eyes told a different story. They shone with love and lust, a delicious mixture that was bound to have her hot, sweaty and crying out his name.

Tugging on his shirt, she silently asked for it to be removed. He obliged and pulled the black cotton over his head tantalisingly slow. She sunk her teeth into her fleshy bottom lip, her eyes drinking up the sight of him. He smirk didn't leave his face as he threw the material onto the floor to join the growing pile of unwanted clothes. Gripping his firm shoulders she pressed a kiss to his chest, lingering slightly as her breath brushed over his skin. Her small hands gripped the worn black leather of his belt; she pulled him over to the large L-shaped cream suede couch. With a gentle push to his chest he melted into the spongy cushions. She straddled his lap and brought her lips to his neck. Her tongue darted out to taste his supple skin; she moved towards his shoulder, her moist lips leaving blazing hot kisses all the way. Stu's large hands were exploring her body; she sunk her teeth into his shoulder causing him to hiss and grip tightly onto the backs of her thighs.

In the flash of a second he flipped her over, laying flat on the couch. He pinned her arms above her head and settled his weight on her hips, all movement now restricted. He looked across at the teeth marks on his shoulder and licked his lips. Katie smiled sweetly at him, her big eyes mischievously shining; "Can you blame me?"

He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Then I guess you won't blame me for doing this." He quickly dipped his head to her collar bone; gently teasing her silky soft skin. He sucked and nipped at her, she arched her back pushing herself into Stu's bare chest moaning at the contact but desperately needing more.

One large hand tightly held her wrists, the other skimmed down her chest and stomach to the top of her jeans. He quickly worked her jeans off, sitting up as he pulled them down her long toned legs. He released her from his grip and like a magnet her hands were fast onto his body again. She dragged her perfectly manicured nails down his wide chest to the top of his jeans; she quickly unbuttoned them and tugged them down his large thighs. He removed them the rest of the way leaving him in just his boxer briefs.

She sat up and traced a finger over his hardened length, applying gentle pressure to tease him. He gripped her hand and pulled it away before removing his last item of clothing. He grabbed her small hand again and wrapped it around his long thick member, slowly moving her hand up and down the thick shaft. She swatted his hand away and ran her tongue over the bulbous head, licking up the drops of pre-cum. Her tongue danced around the tip then she took him into her warm mouth causing him to groan from deep within his chest. She drove him crazy with her slick tongue and slow rhythmic hand. His hands slipped through her hair and held onto her head to guide her movements, wanting to keep a little bit of control. She moaned from the back of her throat sending vibrations through his body, his skin tingled and his heart raced. It never ceased to amaze him how much of an affect she had on him and his body.

"Enough teasing, Katie." He pulled her off him and moved his hands to her back, talented fingers unclasping her bra with ease and throwing it over his shoulder. Laying her down on the couch again, she lifted her hips up as he hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties. He dragged them down her legs, his knuckles grazing her soft skin as he did. He traced his finger down her stomach to her heated core, her breathing becoming harder by the second. He pushed two long fingers into her slick heat. He smirked; a feeling of empowerment washed over him, he loved that he did this to her. He removed his fingers and hovered over her. Pulling her legs around his waist, he picked her hand and kissed her engagement ring. Her heart swelled and she smiled at the simple gesture. He dropped her hand and returned his to her hip, tilting them up slightly.

He guided his length into her ever so slowly, her back arching and a long moan escaping her lips as the first pulse of pleasure washed over her. His lips found hers again, needy and possessive. He had claimed her as his own years ago, but that didn't stop him from doing so again every time they made love. Her hands gripped onto his waist, nails digging into hard tight muscles without a care. His thrusts were dominant and powerful and it still took her breath away. He leant down to whisper sweet encouraging words into her ear. She tilted on the edge, Stu's fierce rhythm drawing out her pleasure. Her body heated, a fire spreading from her core to every nerve ending. Her mouth opened to scream but her breath caught in her throat. Her legs tightened around his waist and her orgasm swept over her. She fell hard and fast into an abyss to pure pleasure. She heard Stu groan though the pounding of her heart in her ears as her orgasm gripped him hard, pulling him over the edge with her. He thrust into her one final time, spilling his seed deep within her. Their breathy moans filling the silent room. He picked her up and lay on the couch, letting her lay on top of him. She kissed his glistening chest, the lights from the Christmas tree shining in the beads of sweat.

"I'm sorry." She lifted her head up to meet his green orbs, he pushed some of the hair away from her face and kissed her softly, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

**A/N – For DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, sorry it's not as good as yours but HAPPY CHRISTMAS love! **


End file.
